


And to My Heart The Young Heroes I woo

by esteven



Category: Master and Commander - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteven/pseuds/esteven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Surprise</i> has a favourite middie</p>
            </blockquote>





	And to My Heart The Young Heroes I woo

I have been called Unité and Nemesis.  
The wind sang in my rigging.  
I served to the best of my abilities.  
I had many a captain and many a crew.  
I watched midshipmen learn their trade.  
They made no difference to me.

One of them returns to me.  
The wind sings in my rigging.  
His eyes shine when he looks at me  
He is quick to defend me to others  
His voice is gentle when he speaks of me.  
His hands caress my curves  
He loves me like no other  
He makes all the difference to me.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song by Julia Ecklar


End file.
